


The Shades of Red and Teal

by SirMcKenah



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Private School, Roommates, sad gay boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMcKenah/pseuds/SirMcKenah
Summary: Just two boys trying to make it through a boarding school that seems to be so crushing.





	The Shades of Red and Teal

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I quickly wrote during the day. I have honestly no idea where this came from or what really inspired me, but here it is! I am hoping to at least have a new chapter up by the end of each week for this story. I only wrote this one in a day to get myself ready for this story.

Jason walked into his dorm with loud lofi hip hop music that sounded like it came from his roommate’s cellphone and his side of the room in a total wreck with books all over the floor and paper on his bed and the floor. Some of it was even on Jason’s side of the room. Clearly he had missed something while he was doing bits of his homework in the library. Morgan wasn’t a messy person in the slightest bit.

He figured he could lighten the mood, “What happened in here, Buddy?” Jason asked playfully as he walked toward the smaller male. Morgan had covered himself in a blanket- Must have been in here for most of the day.

As soon as his friend heard the word ‘Buddy’ he cringed and looked right at the tall man with such a tired expression on his face. Still, he opened his mouth to answer with his voice that was softer then usual, “School is what happened in here. Mainly the people you and I have to deal with on a daily basis.” He explained with a serious frown on his face.

Jason frowned as well knowing what his friend had to go through with the people here. It must have been harder on him to deal with the rich and be so… Similar. He knew that too well. Unlike Morgan, Jason was able to get away from the rude stares somehow. Maybe it was because of Bruce, or maybe the other kids in their school knew that he could kick their asses if they made a comment about him. He could think of many reasons as to why the kids wasted their time with insulting Morgan but at the end of the day none of them sounded like a good enough reason.

Almost like he was being called over, he just knew that Morgan wanted to have Jason sit next to him, or at least at the edge of his bed so he could be close to him, “What happened, Morgo?”

Morgan shifted around in his blanket, almost as though he was worried about how he was going to react about his friend’s recent harassment, “The same old, same old. How I am a good for nothing street rat, and that I shouldn’t be here.” The last bit was a bit harder to hear on Jason’s end.

“Speak up a little, I didn’t hear what you s-”

“Jason… I would… Is there something wrong with me? Is there? I have worked so hard being here, I worked my butt off in public school, and some side jobs- That’s all on me!” Morgan turned around so he could look at Jason, eyes red and tears leaking down his cheeks.

Witnessing had Jason jump a little. He had no idea the other young man had been crying throughout the whole conversation. It made him feel sick to his stomach to think that people could be so open about their harsh views.

“Morgo… Honey… Come here,” Jason opened his arms wide so that the younger man could hug him as tight as he wanted or to gently punch him on the arm (Morgan never did that).

Morgan looked at Jason for a moment, Jason could tell that he was wondering if he should wrap his arms around the other only eventually doing it after a few seconds of further thinking.

“This guy called me a fag, Jay… Told me that someone like me shouldn’t be here with you guys…” Morgan told him, crying onto Jason’s uniform shirt.

“Who the fuck said that?” Jason asked, keeping his voice soft since he knew that Morgan never liked hearing Jason yell or use his voice in a harsh manner, “Tell me now and I promise that I will kill him-”

“Jason, I don’t even know his name. He was some blond haired guy. Looked older then us too, but I don’t want you to kill someone for me!” Morgan held onto his best friend tightly, “Never do that, you would be kicked out if you were to do something so openly stupid!”

Jason bit the inside of his cheek. What kind of friend would he be if he allowed people to openly insult the person he cared about so much? It made him so angry that Morgan refused to get help as well. Though he knew that the headmaster wasn’t going to do anything about it.

“Fine, I won’t kill but I sure as fuck am not going to let these people do that when I’m with you. Okay?” Jason told him, pulling Morgan away from his dress shirt to wipe his tears away.

“Okay.” Morgan answered, giving Jason a gentle smile. Before Jason could do anything else, Morgan pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you for being a kind person, Jay. You’re always there for me.” Morgan whispered into the young man’s hand.

“It’s no problem. Now, is there anything I can help you out with homework wise?” Jason asked him, running his thumb along his cheek.

“Oh, yes, I was actually having some trouble with my English essay. About the book report...” Morgan answered, giving him that deep one dimple smile that had become something Jason loved to look at.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any sort of mistakes! I also want to thank you all for reading it as far as you did.


End file.
